hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
THG's 2003 Atlantic Hurricane Season (THG - 100 Year Series)
The 2003 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a near-to-slightly above average hurricane season, as well as a costly and destructive hurricane season. It was aided by warmer than normal sea surface temperatures in the Western-Atlantic despite the presence of a weak El Nino and lower than usual wind shear. A rising Kelvin Wave caused slightly above normal activity to occur as well. The 2003 Atlantic Hurricane Season featured 14 depressions, 13 storms, 7 hurricanes and 3 major hurricanes. The 2003 Atlantic Hurricane Season officially began on June 1st, and ran through November 30th, which conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin. The season began with Tropical Storm Ana, which was a low end tropical storm that did not impact any land. Hurricane Grace was the strongest storm, reaching a peak intensity of 155 miles per hour. Grace was a very destructive storm, which caused heavy damage in western Cuba and Florida. In early October, an unusual burst of activity occurred despite the presence of an El Nino. Hurricane Henri caused considerably widespread destruction to Mexico, causing over 200 deaths due to landslides, and was one of the deadliest tropical cyclones to impact that area. Despite over $17 billion in damages, most of the season's storms stayed out to sea and didn't impact much land, with the exceptions of hurricane Danny, Erika, Grace, Henri and Kate. Hurricane Danny formed from a nascent disturbance in the eastern Caribbean, before rapidly intensifying into a category three hurricane and proceeding to heavily impact Jamaica and eastern Cuba. Danny then headed northeast, out to sea, gradually weakening as it passed over colder waters in the North Atlantic. Hurricane Erika was a destructive storm for the Yucatan peninsula, forming from a disturbance in the active Caribbean on September 4. On September 6, Erika became a hurricane shortly after being named by the NHC. On September 7, Erika made landfall as a category three hurricane, with peak winds of 125 miles per hour before weakening back to a category one hurricane after entering into the Gulf of Mexico. There, it restrengthened into a category two hurricane with winds of 100 MPH. Hurricane warnings were hoisted for millions of people along the Texas and western Louisiana coast. On September 11, Erika made landfall as a minimal hurricane before travelling over 5 states, finally dissipating on the 16th. Erika caused over $1.2 billion in damages in the U.S, and $3.5 billion in Mexico. Towards the end of the season, two tropical cyclones formed: Kate and Larry. Kate was a weak disturbance in the Bahamas. Kate lasted about a week after becoming a category one hurricane, impacting the eastern U.S before rapidly weakening and transitioning extratropical over the northeast U.S on December 4. Over a week later, tropical storm Larry formed outside of the Atlantic hurricane season on December 16 in the central Atlantic again. It was short-lived, however, and dissipated five days later on December 21. Larry was one of the latest forming storms on record until being easily surpassed in 2004. Also during the end of the season, the El Nino from the previous year became a La Nina by December 2003. 'Seasonal Summary' ImageSize = width:820 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2003 till:31/12/2003 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2003 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/06/2003 till:11/06/2003 color:TS text:Ana from:12/07/2003 till:21/07/2003 color:C2 text:Bill from:03/08/2003 till:12/08/2003 color:TS text:Claudette from:15/08/2003 till:20/08/2003 color:TD text:Four from:27/08/2003 till:14/09/2003 color:C3 text:Danny from:04/09/2003 till:16/09/2003 color:C3 text:Erika from:09/09/2003 till:19/09/2003 color:TS text:Fabian from:16/09/2003 till:27/09/2003 color:C4 text:Grace from:02/10/2003 till:09/10/2003 color:C1 text:Henri from:07/10/2003 till:19/10/2003 color:C2 text:Isabel from:29/10/2003 till:10/11/2003 color:TS text:Juan barset:break from:25/11/2003 till:04/12/2003 color:C1 text:Kate from:16/12/2003 till:21/12/2003 color:TS text:Larry bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2003 till:30/06/2003 text:June from:01/07/2003 till:31/07/2003 text:July from:01/08/2003 till:31/08/2003 text:August from:01/09/2003 till:30/09/2003 text:September from:01/10/2003 till:31/10/2003 text:October from:01/11/2003 till:30/11/2003 text:November from:01/12/2003 till:31/12/2003 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Ana Hurricane Bill Tropical Storm Claudette Tropical Depression Four Hurricane Danny Hurricane Erika Tropical Storm Fabian Hurricane Grace Hurricane Henri Hurricane Isabel Tropical Storm Juan Hurricane Kate Tropical Storm Larry Season Effects 'Storm Names' Retirement Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Weak El Nino Category:TheHurricaneGod